


Lunchtime Special…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, Drabble, Love, Lunchtime Special…, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy’s enjoy desert before their lunch date…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Special…

Title: Lunchtime Special…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 8 – Lunchtime Special …

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: The boy’s enjoy desert before their lunch date…

 

**Lunchtime Special…**

The table rocks, then the salt and pepper grinders fall over the edge. The pans overhead clang together, and finally the canister of pasta crashes on the floor. 

They never heard the loft door being pulled open.

Justin’s chanting, “Brian! Brian! Brian!”

Michael shouts, “Jesus Christ! It sounds like an earthquake in here! Don’t you two ever get enough?”

All they heard was, “Christ! Blah, blah, blah. Earthquake. Blah, blah, blah. Enough.”

Michael knows he should look away, but he can’t help wondering what it is that makes Justin so special.

Brian removes Justin’s legs that are circling his waist, and pushes them over his head.

Several more thrusts. 

“Oh God!”

Thrust.

“So Good!” 

Thrust. 

“Love you!” 

Thrust.

“So Much!”

Final thrust. Justin cums, coating Brian’s neck, shoulders and chest.

“I hope you’re not planning on making lunch on that table!”

Glancing at the clock. It’s 11:45.

“I said noon!”

The End…


End file.
